Si seulement
by Croulia
Summary: Conan semble perdre patience, être ainsi bloqué dans le corps d'un enfant l'insupporte et alors qu'il met Haibara au courant de son mal-être, les hommes en noir semblent avoir frappé il n'y a pas longtemps tout près d'eux. Si seulement il pouvait les coincer... Aucun Spoiler, je ne me base pas sur un moment de l'histoire précis, j'invente beaucoup.


Si seulement il n'avait pas été si curieux ce jour là. Si seulement il ne s'était pas mis à les poursuivre. Si seulement… Avec des si nous referions le monde. Il n'était pas bête et savait très bien que ce qui était fait ne pouvait être modifié. Son instinct de détective l'avait mené vers un futur plus sombre que s'il s'était contentait de rester l'étudiant qu'il était, avec ses amis et _elle_. Elle, Ran, avec qui il vivait depuis ce jour dramatique. D'un certain côté, c'était le seul point positif de toute cette aventure. Il pouvait ainsi garder un œil sur elle, passer ses journées à ses côtés, dormir non loin d'elle. Mais c'était finalement plus frustrant qu'autre chose. Il était forcé de faire l'ignorant, lui, bloqué dans un corps d'enfant, et alors la traiter autrement qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Son cœur sentit un pincement, il grimaça et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Comment pouvait-il penser à tout cela dans son sommeil ? Ne pouvait-il donc pas avoir une nuit reposante ? A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image de ces hommes en noir le hantait, il se voyait les poursuivre, les attraper enfin et retrouver son apparence normale. Mais ce n'était que dans le pays des rêves, il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Mais un jour, il triompherait.

« Conan-kun ! J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, tu te lèves ? »

Cette voix sembla lui réchauffer le cœur alors que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait pour laisser entrer ce petit bout de femme étonnement fort. L'enfant s'empressa de mettre ses lunettes avant de lui sourire joyeusement en sortant de son futon.

« J'arrive Ran-neechan ! »

Rien que cette voix enfantine qu'il se forçait à prendre l'agaçait, mais il était bien obligé de jouer le jeu. Arrivé dans le salon, il s'assit sur un coussin en baillant, saluant vaguement Kogoro qui ne lui prêtait aucune attention et préférait lire son journal. Conant étant très peu aimable au réveil, le petit déjeuner c'était déroulé dans le silence, seule Ran tentait quelques fois de lancer un sujet de conversation sans trop de réponse de la part des garçons. Le téléphone portable de la demoiselle se mit à sonner, elle s'empressa alors de répondre, bien heureuse de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui, Sonoko. Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, les commérages des deux amies ne l'intéressait guère, sauf lorsqu'il entendait le nom de Shinichi au milieu d'une conversation, il tendait alors immédiatement l'oreille. Seulement, la conversation semblait tourner autour de leur occupation pour ce samedi, il faisait beau, chaud même pour ce mois de Mai, et elles ne comptaient pas rester enfermées chez elles à ne rien faire. Il quitta la table en souriant, écoutant Ran rire de bon cœur avec son amie, il fallait qu'il s'habille, il n'allait pas non plus rester en pyjama toute la journée. Pour peu que les enfants viennent lui sonner les cloches pour qu'il les accompagne résoudre une énième énigme digne de leur âge. A peine eut-il le temps de commencer à se changer que la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa Ran entrer sans qu'elle ne semble gênée de voir Conan à moitié nu alors que celui-ci devenait de plus en plus rouge en s'habillant le plus vite possible.

« Oh excuse-moi ! Tu veux venir avec nous faire un tour en ville Conan-kun ? On va faire quelques boutiques et manger dehors. »

Faire les boutiques avec des jeunes femmes pouvait être barbant, long, ennuyeux, mais c'était toujours mieux que d'aller courir en vain dans les rues avec les gamins. Conan accepta donc, enfin totalement vêtu et sortit avec Ran, laissant Kogoro baver devant un magazine qui publiait des photos de sa chère idole. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'arriver dans la rue que Sonoko sautait déjà au cou de son amie, heureuse de pouvoir aller faire des emplettes entre copines.

« Hey ! Mais, il vient avec nous lui ?! »

« Il est seul avec mon père sinon, autant qu'il nous accompagne. »

Le soupire de la jeune fille en disait long, elle n'était pas spécialement heureuse de devoir partager sa journée avec un enfant. Mais Conan ricanait dans son coin, s'amusant de son agacement en les suivant, les mains dans les poches et l'air légèrement ailleurs. Les boutiques furent prises d'assaut, le garçon se perdait presque dans les rayons tant les lycéennes fouillaient tous les étalages à la recherche d'une magnifique petite jupe ou d'un chemisier. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ran revienne vers lui avec des vêtements à sa taille pour le forcer à faire des essayages. Même Sonoko s'amusait de voir l'enfant s'exécuter en essayant toutes les tenues, de plus en plus nombreuses. Elles jouaient à la poupée… Heureusement, l'heure de manger fut vite arrivée et le supplice de Conant prit fin. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut le professeur Agasa et Haibara attablés dans le petit restaurant qu'avaient choisi les deux amies. Bien entendu, le trio vint s'installer à leur côté pour manger en bonne compagnie. Le détective fut tout de même bien heureux de ne pas voir l'ombre des enfants à l'horizon.

« Vous n'êtes que tous les deux ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète donc pas. Genta semble encore avoir trop mangé, il ne se sent pas bien et ne sortira donc pas de chez lui. Ayumi est chez une amie et Mitsuiko est parti en week-end avec ses parents. »

« Je vois. Deux jours très calmes nous attendent alors. »

« Ils te manquent déjà ? »

« Mais non ce n'est pas ça. Je ne me sentais juste pas capable de jouer avec eux ce week-end. »

Le repas commença, Ran et Sonoko discutaient de leurs achats et racontaient les essayages qu'elles avaient imposé à Conan au professeur qui riait bien en imaginant la tête du garçon. Ce dernier par contre ne semblait même plus faire parti du groupe. Il mangeait en silence, restait longuement à observer son assiette sans rien faire avant d'oser prendre une bouché. Haibara sembla s'en rendre compte et l'attrapa par la manche.

« Tu viens ? Professeur, Ran, on peut aller jouer dehors ? »

« Bien sur, mais n'allez pas trop loin. »

« D'accord ! »

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas vraiment le choix et fut emporté à l'extérieur du restaurant par la petite blonde. Elle lui lâcha le bras une fois à l'abri des regards mais surtout des oreilles.

« Tu sembles tracassé, Kudo. »

« Je n'arrête pas de rêver que tout ceci prend fin, je perds patience, Haibara. »

« Je te comprends, mais garde ton sang froid encore un petit moment. J'approche de plus en plus du but. La dernière pilule que j'ai confectionné a pu te garder à ta vraie taille pendant trois jours, ne perd donc pas espoir. »

« Je sais, mais trois jours c'est si peu… »

La fillette s'apprêtait à l'engueuler quand un cri strident lui glaça le sang. Conan sursauta mais, comme une évidence, il se mit directement à courir vers la source de tant stupeur, vers une ruelle très peu empruntée mais où une femme était tombée après s'être prit le pied dans quelque chose. Les yeux du jeune détective s'écarquillèrent, il n'osa même pas s'approcher plus à voyant ce qui s'offrait à son regard d'enfant. Devant lui gisait un corps disproportionné, comme si certaines parties s'étaient mises à rétrécir alors que d'autres avaient combattu pour garder leur apparence, le tout ensanglanté alors que le visage du malheureux semblait se tordre de douleur. Un cadavre dont le corps semblait avoir tenté de se métamorphoser. Haibara vint chuchoter à l'oreille de son ami.

« Ça ressemble à l'une de leurs œuvres… »

Le sang de Conan ne fit qu'un tour, c'était certain, cela ne pouvait être que les hommes en noir. Il restait paralysé devant l'évidence alors qu'au loin les sirènes des voitures de police de l'inspecteur Megure se faisaient déjà entendre.


End file.
